


Happy is only what we tell ourselves

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Future Fic, I couldnt bare to keep in this angsty state so its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: "Instead, I was standing there, feeling like I wanted to vomit,





	Happy is only what we tell ourselves

"Lets have another" she breathes, before leaning in to kiss that spot on his neck she knows he loves.

"Hold on, what did you just say?"   
He pulls away before she can hit the sweet spot which will make all his thinking go away.

"Put a baby in me archie" she rasps, and oh, he wants to, but this isn't just something they can do, it's a big decision.

He sits up on the bed

"Are you sure you want This?"

"Yes"  
She doesn't want to talk about It, so she goes back to kissing him. She seems sure, so he just goes along with it.

\---

Archie spends the next couple of days thinking about it. It's not that he doesn't want another kid, he does. It's the perfect time to have another kid, Dylan's about to turn 2 and the age gap won't be too big or small. It just doesn't feel right though. Veronica is gearing up to become partner at the firm, and he wants to make another album. There just isn't time for it. They don't even have enough rooms for a baby.

He needs to tell Veronica, but it'll upset her.

He doesn't tell her for weeks. He avoids her, stating he's tired from work or just busying himself with Dylan. They don't have sex either, so that he can't be lulled into thinking it's a good idea in the moment.

She almost does get him into bed with her, and that's when he decides he has to talk to her.

  
He comes home the next day, and she's cooked dinner, cleaned the house, and is trying to make it a special night.

He just doesn't have the energy to try and turn down her advances tonight, so the moment he sees her, he blurts;

"Veronica, I know that you want to have another baby, and yeah, I do too."

He can't even look her in the eyes right now. How can you look into the love of your lifes eyes and break their heart?

"But I really don't think that now is the best time to have a baby. You want to become partner at the firm by the end of the year, and I want to release another album by next year. I think that adding a baby to the mix will just screw that all up. And I'm not saying that we should never have another kid, just that now is not the right time"

He finally looks at her, and she looks so upset, like he just kicked a puppy. She takes a shuddery breath, and he knows she's trying to hide that she's crying.

"I'm glad you told me how you really feel Archie"

He knows she's trying to keep level headed and calm, she's trying not to yell at him. He's glad, he wants to discuss this like adults.

"Because, I'm pregnant." And she saunters out of the room, leaving Archie gaping mouthed and speechless.

It takes a few moments for Archie to register what just happened. When it clicks l, he feels so overjoyed. They're having another baby. Is this one going to be a boy again? Or a girl? Will they have red hair like him, or dark hair like veronica?

He snaps out of it. This fantasy world can't happen while veronica is mad at him. He follows her.

"You can't drop a bomb like that on me and just walk away Ronnie!" She just ignores him and keeps looking out the window. "Talk to me, please!"

"I don't really want to talk right now. This is not how I wanted to tell you. I bought this shirt for Dylan, that says 'big brother' and he was gonna walk up to you and you'd be so happy, we would be so happy. Dylan wasn't exactly planned, and we never got a chance to really celebrate starting a family. Instead, I was standing there, feeling like I wanted to vomit, not sure if its because of the words you are saying, or this baby."

"Veronica, I'm sorry. This is a good thing, I swear, I'm so excited! We can make it work, I'll put the album off for a year-"

"Archie, I really don't want to talk right now. All I'll be able to think about now is how you don't want this. This is not how I imagined this going, and I think you should just leave me alone for now"

Archie feels terrible. He wrecked it. They could've had this nice moment, the perfect way to end a day, and he said something dumb and wrecked it. He doesn't know how hes going to make up to her, and make sure veronica knows how much he does actually want this.

**Author's Note:**

> Archie needs to learn to feel the energy of a room before opening his mouth honestly. 
> 
> Also I wrote this while procrastinating editing my short film and I should really get back to that.....


End file.
